


do whatever gets you seen

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: well, tonight didn't turn out to be so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey so bad
> 
> hinalisa
> 
> hinalisa
> 
> thakns

Hina was the one to pull all her friends to this party, though she was pretty sure they all (except Maya) wanted to come, and when she got here she immediately wanted to leave. Well, it was her fault.

 

She ran to grab her friends, tell them they have to go, but they were already taking shots at the bar (save Maya. How did she manage to be so damn responsible?); damn.  _ Smile, act like you’re having a good time, because you are and he’ll fuck off soon enough.  _

 

He was laughing, a beer held in one hand and some poor girl in another. Hina felt a burst of rage, just looking at him smile, like he’d never hurt anyone. Like he’d never hurt her.

 

Swearing, Hina turned around to take her mind off him. In her haste, she bumped into someone, spilling some expensive alcoholic drink.

 

“Ah- fuck, sorry; uh, here-” Hina grabbed a napkin off the table nearby, handing it to the poor soul who was the daily victim of Hina’s clumsiness. “If you’d like, I’ll pay for it,” Hina offered, secretly hoping they wouldn’t take her up on it.

 

“That’s fine,” the girl said, smiling. “I’m not drunk enough to get pissed at something like that yet. Right now, I’m toeing the line between not caring about anything and caring to much.” She coughed. “Ahem. Also apparently at the part where I tell everyone everything. Sorry.”

 

Hina couldn’t help but laugh. “I feel you, though that usually happens later down the line for me.”

 

“Hi, I’m Lisa,” the girl introduced, holding out a hand. “You?”

 

“Hina,” she replied, taking it. “My frie-” Looking over Lisa’s shoulder, Hina saw Eve and Aya pressuring Maya to take a shot, while Chisato was begging the bartender to let her off on the extra dollar she owed him that she didn’t have. “Uh, I was bored, so I came here alone.”

 

Lisa could probably see right through her, but didn’t argue. “I’m actually DJ-ing this place,” she told her. “Technically, I should be up there-” she pointed at the stage at the front of the room- “but I needed a break. One too many guys asked me to strip.”

 

As if on cue, Hina felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around politely, she was reminded of why she had bumped into Lisa in the first place; her ex boyfriend. He was smiling drunkenly, his confident asshole face on. Hina couldn’t believe she was once attracted to this guy, who seemed to be at least a third body odor. 

 

“Hey, Hina!” He said, throwing his arms out; as if she’d actually hug him. “Long time no see!”

 

“Taichi,” Hina greeted coldly. 

 

After a few moments, Taichi understood that’s all that she had to say to him. “Aww, why the long face?” he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, which she flinched at. “Sad to see me? Well, guess what?” He had that wicked, evil smile of his on, and Hina knew what he said next couldn’t be good. “I want to get back together!” He roared, practically stopping the party as everyone looked at him.

 

Shit. She couldn’t very well reject him now; everyone would boo her, with Taichi’s popularity, since he had most of the boys and some of the girls (he hadn’t dated yet) under his thumb. Instead, she pulled a loose string of her sweater awkwardly, trying to figure a way out of this without branding herself asshole or his.

 

Apparently, she didn’t have to.

 

A millisecond after she was pushed out of the way, a fist connected to Taichi’s face, and Hina couldn’t say relief came quicker at any point of her life. She watched, stunned, as Lisa threw a kick at his abdomen simultaneously, knocking him down. A shout went up in the crowd, and after a few more hits in, some guy (who Hina honestly wished wasn’t there) restrained her while Taichi held his broken nose and his bruised stomach simultaneously. 

 

“What the hell?” he yelled, Lisa having stopped struggling a few seconds after she was apprehended. “What the fuck was that for?”

 

Lisa grinned at him. “Your face wasn’t looking too good. I made some adjustments.”

 

He probably would’ve slapped her, but his friends ushered him home to nurse his wounds.

 

The guy who held her finally let Lisa go, though they glared at her, as did most of the rest of the party. “Gave you all a day off,” she announced. “He’ll have to wait to be a world class dick another day.”

 

Dead silence.

 

Then a giggle.

 

Another. And soon, it burst into a fit of laughter.

 

Hina doubled over, cackling like a madwoman. 

 

People around her broke out into quiet mutters, but it felt like she and Lisa were the only people in the room at that moment; Lisa, understanding how much he needed to get beat up within a few seconds of hearing his bullshit, and Hina, thankful he finally got his ass whooped. 

 

A few minutes later, the party was mostly empty, besides her and Lisa; Hina’s friends, in their drunken state, probably didn’t even notice it was her who was in the middle of all the fuss. 

 

“Thanks,” Hina said. “I needed that.”

 

Lisa smirked. “He did too,” she replied, and Hina could’ve easily slipped into another fit of laughing.  “Guy’s a jerk,” Lisa continued. “Surprised no one’s done that yet.”

 

“I am too,” Hina responded truthfully. A few awkward moments’ silence, and an idea popped into Hina’s mind.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Hey, wanna go out sometime?” Lisa asked.

  
Hina’s eyes lit up. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> finding the title was hell


End file.
